A Sleepless Night
by rogueeybaer
Summary: Clyde Donovan and Craig's younger sister Ruby Tucker have been sneaking around behind Craig's back. One-shot. Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes.


"I have no doubt in my mind you'll go your own way as you've always done!" Ruby yelled at her older brothers rather attractive best friend, finishing her crazed rant. They were standing together in the forest behind South Park. Ruby was a shapely and fit girl at the age of 16 with strawberry-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore skinny jeans that hugged her figure and a teal zip up sweater with black converse sneakers. Her curly strawberry blonde hair was up in a ponytail, exposing her blue eyes. A black and gold ring was around her neck by a gold chain. Clyde was around the age of 18 and two weeks away from graduating high school and never looking back. He was rather fit from years of being on South Park High School's football team. His brown hair was shaggy and his eyes were the strangest colour of grey. His smile was golden and his future was promising with the scholarship he gained from the his talent on the football team. Tonight he wore his favorite red and blue tie-dye t-shirt and dark blue jeans with worn black etnies high tops.

"Ruby, I knew you would take this the wrong way. I'm just saying, we can't keep doing this to Craig. I love you, but Craig's my best friend and I'd rather not lose him because he caught me sneaking around with his little sister at ungodly hours of the night." replied Clyde, running a hand in frustration through his messy brown hair.

Ruby stared at him, fighting the tears that threatened.

"That's a poor excuse and you know it. I'm done, Clyde." Her voice was cracking and Clyde had to look away as she said "And if you really did love me,as you say...You would have found some way around all of this." She left him with that thought as she turned and headed to the direction of her house. Before she left though the green pass that they stood in, she ripped the chain from her neck and left it behind her. She never looked back.

"Look...I really didn't want to do this , Ruby. It's just that Craig's my best friend and I can't keep running around with his younger sister. It's just not right. You deserve more then a scarlet letter relationship where we have to have to hide all the time. I can't do this to you anymore. I'm sorry." Clyde said, but it was too late. Ruby had left him in the middle of the woods. Clyde bit his bottom lip and picked up his skateboard on the green forest floor. He started to walk home, which thankfully was only a short way away. He looked back to the place in the middle that Ruby and him always met at, every night for the past 4 weeks at exactly midnight and sighed deeply, as if in pain. He really did love Ruby, which is why he had to do what he did tonight. In a matter of months he was going to be out of South Park forever , like he always hoped, and at the college dorm he was going to share with Craig halfway across the country. He didn't want Ruby to have to wait for him and he didn't want to hurt her. Yes, things had to be this way, he thought darkly.

Ruby stormed into the house, not caring that she was inside the house an hour past her weekday curfew. Tears spilled out of her blue eyes as she ran upstairs to her own room. Craig Tucker, her older brother and Clyde's best friend, was sitting in his room playing Skyrim on his PS3. His room was right next to hers, so he saw her as she stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door.

Surprised at seeing his sister so distraught, he paused the game and went to check on her. He'd never seen his sister crying in years.

"Ruby?" He asked through her white-painted door. He knocked lightly.

"It's not the time, Craig." She replied sharply. Even through the door, he could hear the shakiness of her voice. He thought about what could have caused this. She'd been so happy over the past few weeks since she returned home from Seattle. She'd been there for the past year, living with their grandparents on their mother's side. Their mother had sent her there after Ruby had grown depressed and suicidal. Anyways, she was better now when she returned. She was the happy-go-lucky girl , Craig had grown up with.

Craig thought hard, trying to figure out what had hurt his sister. He couldn't come up with anything though, other then maybe boy problems. Ruby was a pretty girl and a handful of his friend's had never let him forget it. Not too mention the rest of the boys at South Park High School. As he listened to his sister's heart broken cries through the door, he quickly decided he needed to do something. He opened the door, slightly to see Ruby on her bed, screaming into her pillow. Her sneakers were still on. He moved quietly through her room, and sat on the corner of her bed. "Ruby," He said, not knowing how to go about this. She didn't answer him. She kept on screaming as if someone had ripped out her heart and ate it in front of her. Craig sat there, not moving and awkward. "Ruby, what's wrong?" She kept crying. Not knowing how to deal with a crying girl, he began to pat her head. Only when he did this for half a minute did she respond to his presence. "I'm not a fucking dog!" She snapped, sitting up and pushing his touch away. He jumped back defensively as she sat up, hugging the wet pillow she cried on. She wiped her eyes, hurriedly.

"Sorry!" He said,"What happened?"

She looked at him with dark eyes. Her mascara had smeared down her face and she shook her head and bit her bottom lip. "He broke my heart." She said in a quivering voice.

Craig tried to mask the look of surprise and inside himself, he began to seethe in anger.

"Who? Who did?"He asked.

Ruby just shook her head and tears began to pour down.

"Who hurt you?" He asked in growing frustration. She didn't answer and he knew she wasn't going to tell him. She was as stubborn as he was and if she didn't want something to be known, it wouldn't have been. He made a vow to find whoever hurt Ruby no matter what it took.

For now, he held her and let her cry into his shirt.

Eventually, Ruby fell asleep. Craig left her room , casting one more look at his sister. She looked almost peaceful, dreaming. He went downstairs and grabbed the cordless phone to call Clyde.

Clyde's older sister answered on the third ring. It was nearly one in the morning on a saturday night and Craig regretted calling.

"Hey, is Clyde around?"

"You just missed him. He came home about 15 minutes ago and then left again. I think he's with Token, drinking tonight."His sister sounded tired, and Craig knew he woke her up.

"Oh alright. Sorry about calling so late."

"Oh, its fine. I was just about to go to bed. Anyways if you find Clyde, cheer him up? He was pretty miserable when he left. Goodnight, Craig."

Craig frowned as she hung up. He quickly dialed Token's cell phone number.

"Hey what's up?" Token asked, answering on the first ring.

"Nothing much. Clyde with you?" Craig asked.

"Yup, I'm with him. Wanna get picked up?"

"Yes please."

"Be there in ten."

As Token hung up his phone, he turned to Clyde who was sitting in his passenger side drinking a beer.

"That was Craig."

Now, Token knew all about Ruby and Clyde's relationship. He supported it till the very end.

Clyde looked up at him.

"Do you think he knows?"

Token simply shrugged, as he started the car. "We'll find out."

Clyde's eyes narrowed and he tried to push back the thoughts of Ruby. He couldn't though and the memories of her came at him like a tornado.

It was just last week, he met her at the place in the woods they always met at. She was wearing the same clothes she wore tonight. She smelt of vanilla and chocolate and Clyde remembered loving it as he kissed her softly on her coral lips when he had greeted her.

She smiled at him and he had returned the smile. They had walked hand in hand to the lake and watched the stars and moon reflect off of the water. Ruby sat on top of him, telling him stories of her past.

And he knew then, he had everything he ever needed in his took another sip of his beer, recalling how he told he loved her for the first time that night. He gave her his black ring, the same ring that sat in jean pocket right now. The same ring she threw at him. They had never had sex yet, Clyde didn't want to disrespect her that way. He just wanted to be with her.

He thought back to the past few years, knowing her. "I never knew all those years, the love of my life was right beside me." He said quietly to Token. Token didn't answer. He simply gave him a look of pity. Token had never seen Clyde this way when it came to a girl. Even when he broke up with Bebe Stevens and Clyde was once crazy about Bebe...but that all changed when he set eyes on Ruby Tucker.

"What is she doing to me?" Clyde asked Token. Token shrugged. Clyde had been like this for the past Token picked him up, he was on the verge of tears. Token thought about how he would feel like if him and Nichole ever broke up, and sympathized with Clyde. Nichole and Token had been dating since the 4th grade and they were still going strong.

"She's too good for me, dude." Clyde said, leaning against the window.

When they were in front of Craig's house, Token turned to him.

"You got to tell him. You have to tell him you're in love with Ruby. Set things right. He's your best friend, let him know how much you love her and why. You have to because I know you won't move on without her. I mean I've seen you with her for the past 4 weeks since she's been back and I've never seen you happier in my life. Not with anyone. You would have to be a complete idiot, Clyde, to let this slip away. We both know Craig and we both know he wouldn't reject anything that makes you happy."

"But this is his younger sister we're talking about. Craig knows how I've been with girls these past few years. He won't think I've changed at all."

"If you loved Ruby as much as you say you do, you would try."

"What's the point? I'm going to college halfway across the country. I won't see her for the next 2 years or so."

"Two years isn't forever. If you love her as much as you say you do, you would try for her, Clyde."

"She probably won't even talk to me again."

"You're just the worst type of coward." Token replied. Clyde was about to reply when Craig walked out of his house. Craig wore a look of annoyance on his features.

He got into the backseat of the car and Token drove to Stark's Pond. It was awkwardly quiet in the car.

"So, Ruby came home crying tonight. First time I seen her cry in years." Craig said,shortly after awhile of sitting in the awkward silence.

Clyde went rigid in his chair, but said nothing. "I'm not an idiot, Clyde. Stop the car, Token."

He said, sharply. They were on the highway when Token pulled over to the side of the road.

"You are a fucking prick of a friend, you know that?" Craig spat at Clyde. "I should kick your ass right now. But instead, I'm going to go about this half decently and ask what made you want to play with your best friend's younger sister? Whether or not I kick your ass will depend on what you say to me these next few minutes."

Clyde was frozen. Had Ruby told him? He knew she wouldn't have. His mouth was dry.

"Well, Clyde?"He asks.

Token opened his mouth,feeling awkwardly caught in the middle, but feeling as if he should say something. "Craig-"

"How long have you been fucking my sister?" Craig spat at him, his voice growing colder and louder.

"I never fucked your sister, Craig. It wasn't like that." Clyde said quietly.

"What the fuck was it then, Clyde? You're suppose to be my best friend. A best friend isn't suppose to fuck around with the other best friend's 16 year old sister!"

"I never wanted to disrespect Ruby or you. I never fucked her, I never fucked with her head. I really did love her. But then I realized earlier today, I also loved you as my brother. I couldn't hurt my brother that way and Ruby deserved better-"

"You're fucking right, she does." Craig spat.

Clyde ignored it and continued on.

"We only started hanging out 4 weeks ago when she got back from Seattle. We never had sex or anything like that. We were only hanging out. Craig, I'm sorry but I am in love with your sister. That's why I had to end it today. I'm in love with your younger sister and it scares the shit out of me." Clyde spat back at him.

Craig looked at him coldly. "Get out of the car. I'm going to kick your ass, Clyde. Then I'm going to stop talking to you for good." Craig said, getting out of the car.

Token spoke up now, as he got out of the drivers side.

"Craig, stop. I was there from the beginning and Clyde really does love her. He'd never want to hurt her-"

"You knew, Token? And you never told me? What the fuck?" Craig turned on him now, giving him the coldest stare he could manage.

"I didn't say anything because it wasn't my place to say anything. But you know, I've never seen Clyde or Ruby as happy as they were when they were together." Token said, calmly. "Clyde broke up with her today because of you, Craig. He didn't want to disrespect you and your friendship. I say Ruby would be better off with someone you trust." Craig was quiet, looking thoughtful.

Clyde got out of the car.

"I'm sorry, Craig. I love Ruby and I hurt her today. I hate myself for it. You can beat me up if you like, but it won't be as bad as what I did to myself earlier." He stared at his blue eyed friend, searching for some emotion other then anger in his face.

It was quiet for a few moments, as Craig thought about what he should do. He thought back to how Ruby had been earlier and then thought about how she was the last few weeks. She was so happy. He didn't want her falling into another depression. She was sure to after what he witnessed tonight. He stared at Clyde who had also been too happy for the past few weeks. Clyde was his brother. He loved him just as much as he loved Ruby and he trusted him with everything. But could he trust him with his sister's heart? He looked in his friend's eyes and knew that they were right.

"I accept your apology. You have my consent to be with my sister. But hurt her again, and I'll be sure to kick your ass and make sure you regret ever being born." He said darkly. He was cooling off now.

The two shared a smile after awhile of staring at each other.

"You need to go make things right with her right now."

Clyde nods as they all get back into Token's car.

"Ruby," Clyde's voice appears in her worst nightmare." Ruby, wake up."

Clyde, sitting on the edge of her bed, shakes her gently. She cries out from her nightmare.

"Ruby, wake up for me, please." Clyde's voice becomes urgent, scared. She screams in her nightmare and wakes up in her darkened room. Tears spill down her eyes.

"Ruby," Clyde holds her. She calms down in his embrace, until she remembers the forest with him earlier that night. She looks at her alarm clock to find it's nearly 4 in the morning. 4 hours passed since that time in the forest.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Clyde?" She snaps at him, pushing him away. Stubborness taking over.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was wrong and I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you the way I did earlier. I'm an asshole and you can hate me all you like."

"That doesn't answer why you're in my room. You're a fucking prick. I don't want to ever talk to you again. I hate you and I despise you and I will hate and despise you till the day I die. Now get out of my house before I call Craig and my parents. How the hell did you even get in here?" She snaps.

He smiles wryly, stung by the words she's said.

"I've already talked to Craig and your parents. They know I'm here."

Her expression changes. From anger to surprise.

"What?"

"I've talked to them. I told them everything."

"What do you mean? Why?"

"Because it was something I should have done rather than hurt you earlier. I've talked to your family and after awhile I got them to accept it."

"That doesn't change what you did. You hurt me, you jerk." New tears threaten her eyes.

"I know and I hate myself for it. I just.."He pauses, searching for the words in his head.

"I hate myself for it and will never forgive myself. I did what I did earlier because I thought I was protecting you. I'm leaving in 3 months, Ruby. I didn't want you to wait for me. You're too good to be waiting for anyone. Then Craig found out and made me realize, I can't be without you. I know I hurt you, I'm so sorry for that, but can you give an idiot a second chance at making you the happiest girl alive?" Clyde asked.

Ruby stared at him for a long while. Trying to make up her mind.

"What happens in 3 monthes?" She said quietly.

"I talked to your parents. They said they would let you come live with me and Craig. Of course we'll have to search for an apartment now, instead of the dorm. They really trust you."

She's quiet for a while longer. When she spoke, she was angry still.

"You hurt me, you fucking prick. I've never felt as hurt as I did earlier. You are a terrible boyfriend and-"

Clyde shut her up by kissing her, full on the mouth.

"You're so stubborn!" He said, as he pulled away and wiped the tears that she shed off her face.

"I love you, Ruby. And I promise I always will."

As she stared up at him, she knew she loved him just as much.

She kissed him this time and pulled him closer to her by his shirt.

"You're forgiven, asshole." She said softly. "And I love you,too."


End file.
